Pastiše a persifláže
dexter666 Srsnisko vs diplomkyj Sak som teraz vyhral suboj nie antickych kurva no lacovskych rozmerov bysom povedal.som prisiel z roboty aj v loznici pomedzi oknem aj tiemi zaludziami bola taka obrouska srsen mohla mat zo desat centimetrov aj bola svina riadne nasrata lebo nemohla von.jedisko jej odkapavalo od riti na zem aj na nu revem svina hadam mi tu podlahu jediskom spinit nebudes.schmatol som rychlo do debny s roznymi dokumenty co mam vo stole pre volake pevne desky aj vidim ze to je moj diplom z vysoke skoly.samozrejmo cierveny niesom volaky smrdak z panelaka.no srsnisko sa akosi vladlo oslobodit aj na ma zizalo z ramu okna.som sa velmi zlakol aj som desky do obrannej pozicie pripravel pred ksicht no toto srsnisko bolo akesi debilne lebo miesto aby sa se mnu chcelo bit ve straslivom suboji na zivot aj na smrt alebo uletelo do riti len zalezlo zpat do tej medzery pomedzi oknom aj zaluziami debil.vravim ty svina teraz zdchochnes aj som silou autobusa aj se straslivym revom slahnul doskami. No akosi zaludzie boly privela pruzne aj to srsnisko len tak primacklo no nezabilo.pralo okolo seba zihadlom ako besne aj tri lyzice jeda vypustalo no temu som sa len smial vravil som sak si zihadliskom slahaj kokotsmrad trefis hovno.no akosi napokon toto zranene nasrate srsnisko vypadlo von na kurenie pod oknom lebo bolo cele zkrutene aj sa zrazu zislo pomedzi tie dve lamely.rychlo som do nej jebnul mym diplomokyjom no nezabilo ho to len vrazilo dovnutra kurenie.revem sa na to mozem vysrat srsnisko osrate ma snad devat zivotov ako osrata macka lebo co z kuchyne som donisol taky pichar na saslik aj som chcel srsnisko prepichnut aj srazit na zem no ono uz samo lezalo na zemi ked som prisiel aj tak cudno hucalo aj sa tocilo v kruzich na podlahe.som donho jeste dva razy jebnul diplomom aj bolo vybavene.vravim sak si spoznalo riadnu silu matematiky aj fyziky ty prasvina. (27.července 2017 15:56:47) DJ Slamák Prezident dnes som od rana vo svojom prezidentskom budoari na zamku ako riadny padisah prezident a prirodzene aj od rana do huby kvalitne palenky hadzam aj ked doktori sviniari hovoria ze nemam. no ja ich nepocuvam lebo ozraly sa pekne vladne. sak som cez den telku pozeral lebo boli velke celostatne otrocke trhy velka slava mala byt no nakonec to stalo za hovno. taku peknu bandu riadnych otrokov som mal vela rokov ich uz poznam vzdy pekne fajcet vedeli aj peknu kampan urobili no vobec sa tie pandravy nedostaly do teho sviniarskeho parlamentu kurva. sak co toto je do pice som mal pekny koalicny trtkajuci vlak naplanovany aj som si nechal gangsta prezidentsku gulu novo pozlatit a teraz hovno. sak aj druhu bandu otrocku som mal vo hre a ti to napokon akoze vyhrali no teraz s tym mozu hovno spravit. najlepsie sa predal taky chuj co az z bratislavy prisiel hovoril som kurva ty hovnosmrad kebysom este robil v kafilerii prognostickeho ustavu csav to bysom ta hodel do lisu a bolo by. urobelo sa mi zle z teho chlastu a tych vysledkov ze som zacal take bomby z ritiska pustat az sa otroci bodygardski zvaleli po zemi no zbadal som ze to islo aj s ritnym materialom no nemal som silu to upratat a upratovaci otrok mal volno. sak vecer ku mne ti otroci socanosmradski prisli na audienciu lebo boli uz tyzden objednani. zareval som na nich vy skurvene smrady z pici kurvy vysrate taku peknu koaliciu ste rozgniaveli a zmarneli. a ihned som ich slahol elektrickym bicom cez vreca no ti hajzli sa kruteli ako ozajstne hmyzie pandravy aj kopytami hadzali az to radiator urvalo a ten hlavny padol ksichtom rovno do teho mojho ritneho materialu. hovorim tu mas mandat ty sviniarsky chuj. napokon vypadli z kvartyra a zvaleli sa po schodoch dole a ja som zabuchol za nimi dvere od budoara keby sa niekto pytal tychto panov nepoznam a tato schodzka sa nekonala. cely vecer budem hadam trenovat nove slahy z gulou musim sa kurva dat do poriadku lebo zajtra ma caka velka statna rypacka na hrade.(30.října 2013 13:02:39) Kontext: Reakce na výsledky parlamentních voleb 2013 Černý mlynář RITNE__RYDLO 17:02: sak hej razatoth aj v krematoriu sa museli raz od casu spalene mrtvoly trocha dogniavet lebo akosi spalovanie nebolo vzdy dokonale trebars ked gejza strojnik privela poldecaky slahal aj nedaval pozor ako ma plyn pustat. aj sme potem museli tychto nedopalenych mrtvakou gniavet v podobnom mlyne ako bol v kafilerii no nie muromec dektarev no taky drobnucky mlyncek povedal by som taky mikromuromcik. aj drapakou v krematoriu nebolo musel sa mrtvak zhrabat lopatou z rostu a nasypat do mlyna. potem sa to rozpraselo na takej lucke v mojsovej lucke aj bolo vybavene. RITNE__RYDLO 17:04: aj som raz musel takeho nedopaleneho mrtvojebaka gniavet no akosi som ho nedogniavel uplne. take akoby mrtvakove pernicky po nom ostali. vravim srat na to ved temu mrtvakovi je to jedno jebnem ho na lucku aj je. aj tak bolo na lucke som teho prachosmrada rozprasel aj mi smena skoncela som sa vratel rovno na mlyn prekrasne poldecaky slahat. potem som sa vysral aj som zaspal. no v noci som sa zobudel lebo za oknom taky strasny krik aj moji dvaja bijecki psi peper a dabac sa od strachu v kute schovavali. pozrel som z okna aj tam stal ten nedopaleny nedogniaveny mrtvy chuj. na lucke sa akosi dokopy zlozel aj ku mne prisiel ma strasit. vravim co teraz kurva ved ten zasran zobudi cely varin aj ma predseda pojebe. zufala situacia. vravim kurva pockaj ty mrtvosmrad spat do krematoria ta donesiem aj ta pomelem nanovo. no nerozumel mi iba stale reval. RITNE__RYDLO 17:06: aj ta zdochla potkanica viera rolcekova to pocula aj pribehla a revala od strachu pane boze jezus maria ved to je duch prisiel lacovi dusu z tela vytrhnut. mozno sa aj od strachu ochcala no to som akosi nevedel spoznat lebo bola tma aj bola stale akasi ochcata aj oslemena aj normalne. hadam jedny nohavicky na mesiac mala tato spinava svina aj po mesiacu je rovno do vahu hodela aj si kupela nove. vzdy takto raz do mesiaca na vahu zdochle smradlave rybacie pice plavali. takto tam revala u plotu tato sprosta svina. revem na nu kurva drz hubu ty hlupana ziadny osraty duch to nie je ved to je ten mrtvosmrdak co som ho vcera v krematoriu zle pomlel. Kontext: Reakce na žádost o přepsání povídky Egona Bondyho "Pan Pánek – Černý mlynář" do stylu Ritného Rydla. Externí odkaz: [https://www.okoun.cz/boards/rrr_-_regulerni_ritne_rydlo?contextId=1066700786#article-1066700786 Povídka Egona Bondyho "Pan Pánek – Černý mlynář"]'' '' Pan_Azathoth Telemarketing dnes pred poludnom mi ktosi volal do mojeho cierneho sultanskeho tlacidlakoveho telefona.riadny nokyjak prakyjak tato masina nic pre smrdakov s tymi aple srackami co pri sranu ked riadne zareves ti vypadne na dlazdice aj je hned na milion kustikov.zizam na displejisko no toto cislo nespoznam aj som ho nikedy nevidel.zvednu to aj akysi cudny chuj po slovensky poveda ze vraj sa vola gajdos a ze vraj ci si so mnou moze porozpravat o obnovitelnych zdrojach energye.vravel som si sak hej ved som inteligentny clovek rad si pekno porozpravam aj som okamzito do klavesiska mojho pocitaca natukal kuzelovi.cz aj sa mi objavila pekna archivna stranka aj hned som smrdakovi gajdosakovi do telefoniska zacal inteligentno hovorit co som prve uvidel:sak toto je naozaj dobry napad mozem otroka urcit kto bude evidenciu mojho srania robit a najvatsie klobasy materiala zmera aj odfoti.sak serem riadne velke uheraky...no gajdos nic nehovorel iba akosi tak cudno hucal.no nedocital som ani na konec druhej vety ako sa v klube na silvestra sest sto ludi prekrasno jebalo aj na kokotoch robelo a uz som z telefona pocul iba take akoby tuut tuut tuut.revem kurva co toto je za debila najprv vola a chce si ako inteligentny clovek porozpravat no nakonec rozpravat nechce sak srat nanho. (6.září 2019 14:11:22) patlac Anakondisko som mal rano riadne nafukly bachor aj som dosadol na misu a hadam tristo atmosfer sa vyvalilo von no som sa nazdaval ze same riedke som hodil do misy. som sa vytrel aj som papierom zahadzal. raz som splachol no hajzel sa akosi upchal. kym sa vyvaleli vlny zdola aj sa roztahli v sira kola zostala na mna zizat taka dlha klobasa. riadne hruba bola. no som ju chcel dvarazy splachnut no nieslo to. som vzal stetku aj som klobasu chcel prestuchnut do odpada no tiez nieslo. som ju tam nechal at sa nasakne aj sa napokon sama zlomi. no mezi tym prisla moja svina ako priatelka aj na mna revala ze som nechutne prasa. som vravel sak taku anakondu nemozem splachnut. iba cosi skrikla aj isla rychlo prec. teraz sedim zerem akesi talianske susene meso aj dymim kubansky dutnik. kym pojdem chcat vyzkusam tuto cudnu anakondu opet splachnut. (...) sak hej anopanelover som vcera zozral velku husu k obedu a k veceri mi moja svina uvarila gulas s knedlou. no som sa prezral som si aj musel rozopnut nohavice. aj sme vecer riadne slahali pivo z pivovaru nomad sa menovalo tuna to mam napisane dnes nezdochni. aj som zartoval ze to je ozaj dobry nazov ze s tymto napratym bachorom ozaj puknem aj dnes zdochnem. po poludni som mal homo ofis akoze som sa doma na kokotu obrabal no som sa uz od tej doby sedem razy bol vychcat no akakonda tam stale bola zachytena. som sa nasral napustil som kybel vody aj som chrsnul riadnu silu do misy ako ked mrtvaka bachnes na rost aj sa ozval cudny zvuk ako ked akesi praveke pramamutisko riadne zareve no napokon ak sa voda ukludnila tato anakonada plavala konecne pomaly prec. (14.listopadu 2019) Well Achileks sak hej simiolus to homerisko osrate to akosi cudne napisalo.no ten ako sa kurva vola uz viem achileks to bol riadny bijec vravim mojmu biznis otrokovi toho by som vzal do armady na strazenie kluba volal by som ho starogrecky mecovy kombajn.no vraj tento achileks mal jedno kopyto v pici ze keby som mu patu dlhou ihlou prepichol osral by sa a mozno aj zdochol.revem kurva co je toto do pice selijake tie rozne karate ma tento kurvos dobre no patu na hovno co je toto za zivot.sak srat na mytologiu. (2.října 2014 13:27:40) Kontext: Reakce na příspěvek id Simiolus: Zrovna čtu zas po letech Íliadu a vždycky, když se tam při něčí smrti objeví nějaká ta ustálená fráze typu: "Padl a zaduněla pod ním zem", "padl a zařinčela na něm zbroj", "temnota mrákotná mu zastřela zrak", automaticky mi naskakuje: "Reval". Krakonoz sak hej azatotlover takyto vtaci otrok je bohovska machrovina.sak vtacieho zveda mal aj lesny sultan z jednej rozpravky riadny macher pamatam ze z kokota rostrekoval hmlu aj lesnu vonu.no mal za suseda jedneho vyznacneho riaditela chalupy vraj tam prenho robili akysi tri debilovia no tento riaditel bol najvatsi debil bol to taky tlstosmrad s opotenym bachorom.vtacik sultanovi povedal ked ho tento sviniar ohovaral napokon sa lesny sultan objavil v chalupe zkrutel temu debilovi paprcu aj mu musel robit riadnu fajku.taku dlhu keramicku.inac krakonoz. (7.října 2016 12:58:45) Kontext: Reakce na příspěvek id Pan_Azathoth: dakujeme ptacimu otrocisku za odmenu slaha bicem Category:Tvorba Category:Umění Category:Rydlologovia